ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard's A Christmas Carol
Richard's A Christmas Carol is a movie based on the Charles Dickens story "A Christmas Carol". Plot An Appoplexian names Ebenezer Scrooge was sitting at his desk, with his Vaxasaurian worker, Bob Kratchet in the room next to him. Suddenly, Scrooge's calm nephew Fred came in. "Merry Christmas, uncle! God save you!" Scrooge grunted. "Eh, humbug!" "Christmas a humbug? Surely, you don't believe that." "What is Christmas, other than a time to find yourself a day poorer and not a penny richer? Why are you merry? You're poor enough." "Why are you to be dismal? You're rich enough. Come, dine with us tomorrow!" "I'd wish someone a good Christmas first. Tell me, Fred, why, why did you get married?" "Because I fell in love." "Because, you fell, in love? Good afternoon." "Merry Christmas, uncle." "Good afternoon." "And even though it has not put a penny in my pocket, I say, GOD BLESS IT!" "GOOD AFTERNOON!" "Merry Christmas to you, too, Mr. Kratchet." Scrooge had just sit down to continue work, when an Aburian Pelerota and a Gourmand walked in. "Scrooge and Marley's I believe?" Bob guided them to Scrooge's room. "Ah, yes. And do I have the pleasure of speaking to Mr. Scrooge or Mr. Marley?" Scrooge looked at them, slightly annoyed. "Mr. Marley has been dead for seven years. He died seven years ago, this very night." "Oh, well, I'm sure his generosity has passed on to his surviving partner. You see, we work for the charity for the poor. We are to help them find a home and dinner for the holidays." "Are there no prisons?" "Uh, y-yes. Yes, there are prisons." "And are the work houses still in order?" "I wish I could say no." "Good, I was worried for a minute." "Ah, yes. Now what should I put you down for?" Scrooge looked up at the Pelerota. "Nothing." "Oh, you wish to remain anonymous?" "I wish to be left alone! I don't make merry myself on Christmas and I can't afford to make the poor merry, either. You said the prisons and work houses are still in order, why do they not go their?" "Well, some would... rather die." "If they are to die, they had better do it, and decrease the surpluss population." The Cherity Workers gasped. "Good afternoon gentlemen." The charity workers left. "I suppose you are going to want to have the day off tomorrow." "It's only complementary." "It isn't complementary, and it isn't fair. It is only a poor excuse to pick out of a man's pocket every twenty-fifth of December. But, I don't suppose, that, if you have the whole day, you be here only earlier the next morning." Bob and Scrooge walked out, and Bob locked the doors, and they walked their seperate ways. Scrooge went into his private residence. Just as he went to put the key into the lock, the door knock became the face of a Tetramand. "Jacob Marley?" "SCROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Scrooge fell back. "Let me tell you something, door knock. Keep away from-" He looked up to see the door knock back to normal. "Humbug." Still shaken from the activity at the door, Scrooge searched his rooms. He found nothing, so he sat down for a late meal before going to bed. As he sat down to eat, he heard a strange scraping sound on the hallway. "It's all still a humbu-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A ghastly Tetramand came out of the doorway, hauling chains with him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" "Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuch." "Who are you?" "Ask me who I was." "Well, who were you then?" "In life, I was your parnter Jacob Marley." Scrooge was very doubtful. "Can you sit down?" "I can." "Do it then." Jacob threw a few chains over, and sat in a chair. "You do not believe in me?" "I don't" "Why do you doubt your senses?" "Because, the smallest thing can disrupt them. You may be a bit of undigested beef, a glob of mustard, a crumb of cheese. Yes. There's more of gravy than of grave about you, whatever you are." "HHHHHHHHHHHURRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH! DO YOU BELIEVE IN ME OR NOT?!" "YES I DO!" "You see these chains? I mended these chains link by link and yard by yard. You bear such a chain yourself, seven years worth longer. In order to keep your sould from this prison I am in, you must be haunted by three spirits. The first will come at the toll of twelve. The second, on the toll of one. The third, will come in it's own good time. I must go now. Look to me no further." Jacob walked to the window, and flew out into the darkness. Scrooge finished his meal, then left to head to sleep. He looked out at the toll of twelve, to see nothing. As he went back to go to sleep, there was a bright light, and then an Ectonurite was in the room. "Who, and what, are you?" "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past." "Long past?" "Your past." Scrooge shivered. "Come, there is much to do." The Ectonurite reached out and pulled Scrooge toward the window. Scrooge grabbed his bed curtains. "But spirit, I'm a mortal, I will fall." "Just a touch of my hand." The spirit touched Scrooge's forehead. He grabbed Ebenezer's hand, and dragged him out the window. The two flew through time. They stopped at a school yard. "My old school!" "What is that I see upon you cheek?" "Uh, um, nothing. I have something in my eye." Some Sonarosians, Splixions, and a Vulpimancer ran through. "My old school mates! Hello, boys!" "These are shadows of what have been. They have no consciousness of us. Come. There is much to do. Do you remember the way?" "Remember? I could walk it blind folded!" The two got to the school. The spirit looked at Scrooge. "This place is not fully deserted." Scrooge and the spirit went inside, to see a young Appoplexian sitting in the class room, struggling to get out of the chair. "UGH! LET MEH TELL YAH SOMETHIN, CHAIR THAT SCROOGE CAN'T GET OUT OF! LET SCROOGE GET OUT OF YOU!" He finally got out of the chair, and broke it. A Sonarosian came in. "Ebenezer! Do you want to come to our Christmas party?" "Christmas?! Who cares about stupid old Christmas?!" "Come, Scrooge. Still much to do." Scrooge and the spirit phased out of the school, and in front of a warehouse-like building that said "Fezziwig's" on a sign on the top. "Do you know this place, Ebenezer?" "Know it?! I was an apprentice here!" Inside, the two saw a Loboan sitting at a desk. "It's Fezziwig! Bless his soul, it's Fezziwig alive again!" Fezziwig looked at his watch. "Ebenezer! Get in here!" Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Holiday Specials